Snowy dreams of memories
by Nightlast
Summary: (That was the last thing that he knew before both his mind and his body succumbed to the darkness and the cold.) Marik Ishtar is alone at night, in the middle of a snow storm. Thinking... (Please Review!)


_AN: Well, this is yet another one shot from me. Love it or hate it, please leave a review!_

_Disclaimer: Yugioh does not belong to me. Neither does Nemo, which belongs to Nightwish!_

* * *

** This is me for forever  
One of the lost ones  
The one without a name  
Without an honest heart as compass **

This is me for forever  
One without a name  
These lines the last endeavor  
To find the missing lifeline

**Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything  
**

That night, an eerie, unsettling fog had settled across the entire city. Snow swirled and cascaded in curtains of chilling white powder, covering the ground and the trees heavily, weighing them down. A frosty wind blasted and whistled around obstacles, some of them even creaking and snapping.

Amidst it all, a lone boy stood sheltered in the shadows, his features faintly highlighted by the thin beams of moonlight that had managed to penetrate all the barriers that fought against its intrusion. He had his tanned arms folded, leaning back against a brick wall in an almost casual pose. He was looking completely at home, not shivering at all, which was surprising considering that he obviously originated from a warmer climate. Distantly, he wondered to himself how long he would remain oblivious to the close to arctic temperatures.

A frosty smile alighted on his face as he observed a flurry of snow twist and coil in beautiful patterns, the wind howling as feather and leaves got caught in its path, mixing with the snow and adding yet more to its splendour.

Looking upwards towards the black and grey sky, he chuckled softly to himself as the darkness deepened, the mist gaining a tighter hold of the world around him and turning even nearby objects into ghost like phantoms.

Even through this, the light from the full moon stayed constant, reflecting in his pale lavender eyes and casting watery, faded shadows. The smile turned into a bit of a smirk as he watched the branches of even the stronger trees creak and sway, like hands reaching up and trying grab at the milky dark sky.

**Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once  
Nemo my name forevermore**

His dusky purple cloak twisted and swirled about him, whipping around, carried by the relentless winds. It cloaked and shaded him, making him all the less visible to any eyes that may try and peer out at him.

_Soon enough, I'll have the power of the Pharaoh and the revenge that I desire so much… For what he did to my family for so long. For how much pain he caused us…_

Closing his eyes slowly, he tilted his head back, feeling the snow settling on the skin of his face, chilling him before it melted slowly into droplets of water. Like his heart, the weather was frozen. But at the same time, a small flicker of warmth was constantly trying to melt away the icy casing.

_No matter what it takes…_

He smirked again, thinking to the future and how good it would finally be to know that he had avenged his family and all the wrongs done to both himself and them. What right did the Pharaoh have to cause them so much pain and suffering?! What kind of way was that to reward them for all their long, hard years of service to him!?

He knew the answer to both those questions easily.

_He had no right!_

Laughing bitterly, he leaned back slightly, opening his eyes again and observing the heavens through the haze of snow. In any case, he wasn't going to sit back and let the Pharaoh get away with his crimes. Not like the ones before him had. He would make sure that the Pharaoh regretted every single wrong that he had committed against the Ishtar family!

**My flower, withered between  
The pages 2 and 3  
The once and forever bloom gone with my sins  
**

He barely even noticed that the storm had grown even more violent during the time that he had been musing to himself, and when he finally did realize just how cold it was getting, he had a gut feeling that staying out here hadn't been such a good idea. As beautiful and powerful as this weather was, it was still dangerous.

Just like his heart.

Looking around himself slowly, Marik gazed at the area around him. Everything was encased within a veil of thick snow. The wind howled, sending swirls of the stuff cascading around him. Quickly it was dawning on him that getting back inside would be a good idea.

Just as that thought flickered through his mind, Marik felt something else stir within him. A faint and yet terrible presence that often seemed to haunt him in his dreams, though he didn't have any clue as to what it was.

That was the last thing that he knew before both his mind and his body succumbed to the darkness and the cold.

**Walk the dark path  
Sleep with angels  
Call the past for help  
Touch me with your love  
And reveal to me my true name**

* * *

Mumbling to himself quietly, Marik felt himself waking up slowly, registering with a small start that he was wrapped up snugly in Rishid's warm cloak and layed out on a small but comfortable sofa. Yawning a little, he sat up groggily, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

That had been a strange dream… And that was putting it lightly! He had a strange feeling that it hadn't been just a dream though. Dimly, he remembered that he had once stood out in a snowstorm, just watching the sky and thinking to himself.

Whether or not it was a true memory or just a false one that had been conjured up by the dream, he didn't know. Nor did he really care to find out, at the moment. Maybe he could ask one of his siblings about it later…

So preoccupied with his thoughts, he barely even registered that he had company until he saw someone waving a hand in front of his face, the owner of said hand calling out his name lightly, sounding amused.

"Yo, man? You in there?"

Well, that basically answered his first question about who it was, and it also answered his question about where he was. For a moment, he hadn't remembered that he had come over to the Game Shop with the others for a while.

Blinking, Marik shook his head and then smiled at the other boy, "Yes. Sorry about that, Joey. I guess I must have dozed off earlier…" he shook his head again, looking slightly bemused.

Joey grinned, "So we noticed. Anywho, Gramps thought that it'd be a good idea to let ya sleep, cos' you looked exhausted." He nodded for emphasis, remembering clearly the tiredness that had shown on the Egyptian boy's face as he had fallen asleep on the arm of the couch. Not that Joey blamed him for falling asleep there, really. That arm really was comfy…

"Anyway!" Joey continued, still grinning broadly and obviously in the mood to have a bit of fun before everyone went their separate ways, "Yug' said something about goin' to the arcade for a couple of hours before it closes for the night and he asked me to come and ask ya if you'd like to come if you were awake," he paused for breath, "while he went and rounded up all the others to see if they wanna come as well." He paused again, "Sooo, you coming?"

Marik smiled again, standing up and trying desperately not to yawn. He hadn't been getting very much sleep at all for about a week now, and last night he had ended up going to bed at about 5am, only to get up three hours later. That was probably why he had fallen asleep here, he mused. Pushing his hair out of his eyes, he nodded, having not visited the arcade for a couple of months now. It wasn't always something he always enjoyed, but now and again he found that it was a good place just to have a bit of fun and talk to people, "Sure. Sounds like fun."

Whooping happily, Joey grabbed his arm and practically dragged him out of the room to meet up with the others, who had congregated in the hallway near the front door.

As the left, the radio (which had accidently been left on) played out the last few lines of a song;

**Nemo sailing home  
Nemo letting go.**

* * *

_AN: Well, thats it! Please leave a review!_


End file.
